Kataribesou ~Ensouki~ (かたりべ荘～淵藪記～)/guide/Symbols
Overview Here is a list of the Symbols, in the order recommended to defeat each. Symbol of the Town: Queen Queen (クイーン) is generally, the first symbol seen. She has red twintails and a somewhat rockstar-like attitude. Interestingly, the filename of her charset translates to "Blunt instruments-chan" After she is defeated, the huge statue on the tower gives away the Beast of Shura (Enables combat with most characters) and No.9. Her appearance resembles Hatsune Miku's and due to her themes of singing and celebrity, she's likely a parody of that Vocaloid. She's a bit popular in fanart. Located: Townsquare, at the Radio tower, doing a song. Weak to: Mute/Silence Special attack: Shout (Rigid) Recommended stats: Recommended equipment: Hand(1): None (Combat instinct replaces it)/Kotodama Sword(Warehouse) Hand(2): Trash Can Lid (On the trash cans) Head: Kotodamakanmuri (Warehouse) Body: Forest Clothes (Forest house's drawer)/Kotodamakatabira (Warehouse)/Heat plate (Change Ore of Heat) Accessory: Zafurawappen (Present from Zafra at the Cyberworld) Helpers: Mononofu and Kusushi. Items: Apple Ointment (Hunter in Forest World), Vu-ada's fresh water (Vu-adapter), Chill candle (Candle), Sweet Apple (Forest Cat) and Kotodama of Healing. Attack strategy: Attack as desired. Use Mononofu's Kotodama Hint to help him up and Palsy hit. Kusushi should heal whenever one's Hp is down, as well as to heal Rigidness due to Queen's Shout skill. Items gotten: Microphone (Weapon) x1 Queen (Symbol) x1 1000P Symbol of the Jungle: Oyutari Oyutari (オユタリ) is one of the Symbols that is also seen at first. It has a green body and a scarecrow-like pose, with a notable medal on its body. Its eyes are empty, and he has a rather interesting pose. His name's etymology is unknown. But sometimes called "Oyutarin (お湯足りん)" in Joke, which means, amusingly enough, "Insufficient Hot Water". It is also to note, that its head resembles slightly a heart. Located: Forest World, after the Grey maze, on the moving rock puzzle. Solve it before reaching to it! Weak to: Confusion Special attack: Earth's Defense/Venom Spray (Poison) Recommended stats: Recommended equipment: Hand(1): None (Combat instinct replaces it)/Kotodama Sword/Hammer(Warehouse) Hand(2): Trash Can Lid (On the trash cans) Head: Kotodamakanmuri (Warehouse) Body: Forest Clothes (Forest house's drawer)/Kotodamakatabira (Warehouse)/Heat plate (Change Ore of Heat) Accessory: Zafurawappen (Present from Zafra at the Cyberworld) Helpers: Mononofu and Kusushi. Items: Apple Ointment (Hunter in Forest World), Vu-ada's fresh water (Vu-adapter), Chill candle (Candle), Sweet Apple (Forest Cat) and Kotodama of Healing. Attack strategy: Attack as desired. Use Mononofu's Kotodama Hint to help him up and Palsy hit. Kusushi should heal whenever one's Hp is down, as well as to heal Poison due to Oyutari's Venom Spray skill. Items gotten: Dull-colored Necklace (Armor, 20%+hp) x1 Oyutari (Symbol) x1 1000P Symbol of the Ruins: Imerokioku Imerokioku (イメロキオク) is one of the toughest symbols to fight against. Located at the Ruin Hotels, it resides inside a robot/machine-looking shell with a slightly broken head. It is also notable for being one of the first bosses who gradually "breaks" until it shows its true form. Imerokioku's name seems to partially come from the greek ημερο (Date) and 記憶 (Memory). Another thing to note is that his second form resembles the Beast of Shura. Located: Ruins World, after the Hotel, at the greyed place. Be careful of holes! Weak to: Faded Bonds Special attack: Yell Eq-1/2 and Explosion Recommended stats: Recommended equipment: Hand(1): None (Combat instinct replaces it)/Kotodama Sword/Hammer(Warehouse) Hand(2): Trash Can Lid (On the trash cans) Head: Kotodamakanmuri (Warehouse) Body: Forest Clothes (Forest house's drawer)/Kotodamakatabira (Warehouse)/Heat plate (Change Ore of Heat) Accessory: Dull-colored Necklace (Oyutari) Helpers: Mononofu and Kusushi. Though having Yakushi/Shogun is also good. Items: Apple Ointment (Hunter in Forest World), Vu-ada's fresh water (Vu-adapter), Chill candle (Candle), Sweet Apple (Forest Cat), Kotodama of Healing, Kotodama of . Attack strategy: Attack as desired. Use Mononofu's Kotodama Hint to help him up and Palsy hit. Kusushi should heal whenever one's Hp is down. When on the second form of Imerokioku attack ONLY Imerokioku. If you get leeched, try to heal it quickly. Using Oyutari's symbol is also good to raise defense. Items gotten: Armor Skeleton of drilling (Armor, +10 def, +12 Sp.def) x1 Imerokioku (Symbol) x1 1000P Symbol of the Deep Sea: Minawamea Minawamea (ミナワメーア) is one of the symbols that is hard to reach, due to the fact that she is located on the abyssal sea, as well as the difficulty of locomotion on the sea areas in general. She is known for summoning sea horses, known as Minawashika, to help her in fight, as well as her long brown hair and unnaturally green skin. Minawamea's name may come from "Meer" in german + 水泡／水沫 both are pronounced Mizuawa. Located: Deep Sea Abyss, at the center. Weak to: Poison/Skill Seal Special attack: Wild Water Recommended stats: Recommended equipment: Hand(1): None (Combat instinct replaces it)/Kotodama Sword(Warehouse)/Demon Blade (Assassin drops it) Hand(2): Trash Can Lid (On the trash cans at Townsquare) Head: Kotodamakanmuri (Warehouse) Body: Kotodamakatabira (Warehouse)/Armor Skeleton of Drilling (Imerokioku) Accessory: Zafurawappen (Present from Zafra at the Cyberworld)/Dull-colored Necklace (Oyutari) Helpers: Shogun and Kusushi. Items: Vu-ada's fresh water (Vu-adapter), Chill candle (Candle), Sweet Apple (Forest Cat) and Kotodama of Healing. Attack strategy: Attack as desired. Recommended use of the Imerokioku symbol/Oyutari Symbol. If Oyutari symbol is used, attack with the Venom Spray. If Imerokioku is used, set up with both Yell Equations (1, then 2) then attack with Explosion. Kusushi should heal some particular members, as well as use Kotodamas of healing, and Shogun should use Implied Kotodama to raise his stats, then Heavy Blade Fade to take care of the Minawashikas. Items gotten: Sqtopus Veil (Armor) x1 Minawamea (Symbol) x1 1000P Symbol of the Cyberworld: Kanrisha Kanrisha (カンリシャ) is one of the symbols that appear early on, after the security door is defeated. Notable for having. in her first form. a rather apathetic pose, as well as quite a resemblance to Shidonoko, she is not an enemy to let your guard down, due to the fact that she can not only have a skill-sealing move, but a confusion-inducing move as well. She has a blue robot-like body with a green vest with some scales/chips and a core on the middle, as well as one eye on her visor that scouts the surroundings. Her most notable features, though, are the black ponytail she displays on the second form, as well as her three horns. Her name however, does not originate from K-1000 (Chojin) She is pretty popular in fanart, generally appearing with Queen. As a joke (Due to her appearance at Tower of Shura as a ** Symbol), she is shown sometimes to have a needle piercing her in the middle. Located: Cyberworld, after defeating the Door Security. Weak to: Rigidness Special attack: Confusion Wave Recommended stats: Recommended equipment: Hand(1): None (Combat instinct replaces it)/Kotodama Sword(Warehouse)/Demon Blade (Assassin drops it) Hand(2): Trash Can Lid (On the trash cans at Townsquare) Head: Kotodamakanmuri (Warehouse) Body: Armor Skeleton of Drilling (Imerokioku) Accessory: Zafurawappen (Present from Zafra at the Cyberworld)/Dull-colored Necklace (Oyutari) Helpers: Shogun and Yasushi. Items: Vu-ada's fresh water (Vu-adapter), Chill candle (Candle), Sweet Apple (Forest Cat), Kotodama of Healing, Kotodama of 10k healing. Attack strategy: Attack as desired. Recommended use of the Imerokioku symbol/Queen Symbol. If Queen symbol is used, attack with Shout. If Imerokioku is used, set up with both Yell Equations (1, then 2) then attack with Explosion. Yasushi should heal the party members, as well as use Kotodamas of healing/Dark gold strength, and Shogun should use Implied Kotodama to raise his stats, then Heavy Blade Fade. Items gotten: Laser Unit (Special Weapon) x1 Kanrisha (Symbol) x1 1000P Symbol of the Ancient: Sudamaou Sudamaou (スダマオウ) is another hard-to-get symbol, due to being associated with an event in which it needs some doll parts gotten by the Ancient-Cyber passage. That, added with the rather difficult boss battle, it creates quite a challenge. Its appearance in the first form resembles a Shakōki-dogū, a sculpture done in the Jōmon era. The name "shakōki" (literally "light-blocking device") comes from the resemblance of the figures' eyes to traditional Inuit snow goggles. On its second form, it resembles a teal electric eel, whose eyes are now rubies. Sudamaou's name is thought to come from "thymidylate"/"Mountain spirit" both pronounced as Sudama + "King" pronounced as -ō. Located: Ancient World, after getting all the Doll parts, and putting them at the shrine. Weak to: Skill sealing Special attack: Rupture Art Magic Recommended stats: Recommended equipment: Hand(1): None (Combat instinct replaces it)/Kotodama Sword(Warehouse)/Demon Blade (Assassin drops it)/Dark Nebula Thin Ice Book (No.9 + Sphere of Good-n-Evil(Gotten by defeating the President)) and Black Ball (Gift from Kuroko at the Cyberworld) Hand(2): Trash Can Lid (On the trash cans at Townsquare) Head: Kotodamakanmuri (Warehouse)/Sqtopus Veil (Minawamea) Body: Armor Skeleton of Drilling (Imerokioku) Accessory: Dull-colored Necklace (Oyutari) Helpers: Shogun and Yasushi. Items: Vu-ada's fresh water (Vu-adapter), Sweet Apple (Forest Cat), Kotodama of Healing, Kotodama of 10k healing. Attack strategy: Attack as desired. Recommended use of the Imerokioku symbol/Kanrisha Symbol. If Kanrisha symbol is used, be careful when attacking with Astro Cannon, since upon usage, it will make Shidonoko inactive for three turns. If Imerokioku is used, set up with both Yell Equations (1, then 2) then attack with Explosion. Yasushi should heal the party members, as well as use Kotodamas of healing/Dark gold strength, and Shogun should use Implied Kotodama to raise his stats, then Heavy Blade Fade. Be careful to keep all of the summonable helpers's HP up, because if they become lower than 60%, Sudamaou WILL use Kotodama absorb, OH-KOing the helpers and gaining their powers, as well as healing itself. Items gotten: Burial Seal Ring (Anti Non-combat) x1 Sudamaou (Symbol) x1 1000P Symbol of the Fantasy: An'yaoguna An'yaoguna(アンヤオグナ) is the symbol located in Fantasy world. Its appearance is cat-like in both forms, and in its first, it appears to be eating the moon, while on its second form, it is more anthtomorphized and it's seating on some planets. If the music box on the second place just before it breaks, it will be angry. Its special attack (Kabaneokuri) may be a reference to Kasha, demons with a feline-like form that swoops the casket of the deceased to devour the corpse in hell. Its second form is popular in fanart. Located: Fantasy world, Neon Squares D Weak to: Palsy Special attack: Kabaneokuri (Non-combat) Recommended stats: Recommended equipment: Hand(1): None (Combat instinct replaces it)/Kotodama Sword(Warehouse)/Demon Blade (Assassin drops it)/Dark Nebula Thin Ice Book (No.9 + Sphere of Good-n-Evil(Gotten by defeating the President)) and Black Ball (Gift from Kuroko at the Cyberworld) Hand(2): Trash Can Lid (On the trash cans) Head: Sqtopus Veil (Minawamea) Armor Skeleton of Drilling (Imerokioku) Accessory: Burial Seal Ring (Sudamaou) Helpers: Yakushi and Shogun. Items: Vu-ada's fresh water (Vu-adapter), Sweet Apple (Forest Cat), Kotodama of Healing, Kotodama of 10k healing. Attack strategy: Attack as desired. Recommended use of the Imerokioku symbol/Sudamaou symbol. If using Sudamaou, use Thunderous Law. With luck, the Palsy will hit An'yaoguna, making the fight a piece of cake. If Imerokioku is used, set up with both Yell Equations (1, then 2) then attack with Explosion. Yasushi should heal the party members, as well as use Kotodamas of healing/Dark gold strength, and Shogun should use Implied Kotodama to raise his stats, then Heavy Blade Fade. Items gotten: Faded Claws (Weapon) x1 An'yaoguna (Symbol) x1 1000P Category:Walkthroughs